the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/5 Reasons why being a Patrome shipper is harder than you might think
My fellow wiki friends, I've realized tonight that I don't think I've ever, ever, written an exclusively Patrome-focused blog before. Weird, I know. I've decided to put an end to that nonsense right now! Of course, this blog is about being a shipper of the pairing itself. Namely, why it's so hard to be one of us. If you're already a shipper you probably already get some of these reasons, but if you're not, you probably just think I'm going to be really dramatic and moan about Patrome never being a thing. Well, no, I am going to make real, valid points. You ready? And yes, this blog is just for fun and to cure my boredom. This is not me ranting, just having fun and speaking the truth and reinforcing my obsessive Patrome Shipping reputation. I'm also curious to see what the non-Patrome shipping wiki members will reply, mwahahaha... 1) People aren't likely to understand us when we talk about the pairing. ' Now thankfully, not many people at this wiki seem to think I'm nuts for shipping what I ship. I'm glad that I don't usually get questioned on why I'm a Patrome shipper. But, as with any non canon/crack pairing, we are always going to find people who just don't get it and can't seem to comprehend why we ship this pairing over, say, Peddie. What makes sense to us just doesn't get through to others very well because to everyone else, ''we ''seem to be the ones who "don't get it", or, at worst, might not be "true fans" for liking what everyone else likes. (Again, this is very rare on the wiki, but it's still a thing) '''2) Sometimes we need to make up evidence and claim it's canon. '''I'm going to be the first to admit that, no matter how many times I claim that Trixie and Jerome were "best friends" in the beginning, I'm going to be hard pressed to find enough evidence to back up my statement that isn't just the fact that they were close in the premier. And like Queenie and I, other Patrome shippers take this idea and run with it because we need something to latch onto and keep going. Now for us, this idea is absolutely true and I'm not denying that I do believe this without doubting it. But that doesn't make it anything less than a widely believed headcanon, unfortunately, because I don't know who can come up with stronger evidence- barring the first episode- to back this claim up. '''3) We aren't canon and we knew, deep down, we'd never be. '''Okay, other ships can make this claim. But what other ships have to live with the knowledge that they were never given the chance? Jabian shippers at least knew that they would have a bunch of scenes regardless and that their ship would be part of a subplot. Pason shippers? At least they were implied! ''Moy? Happened in HHA at least. Hell, romantic Joytricia shippers? It's not that hard to interpret it that way in the first season...Patrome, though? We get one or two scenes per season and the show has made it clear they do not have feelings for each-other, and see each-other as friends at best. This brings me to #4... '''4) The writers don't even take us seriously! We've been a faction of the fandom since the first season but the writers have refused to acknowledge us in the second season probably assuming we'd go away if they had Peddie and Jara to distract us with. When some of us refused to jump ship, however, they seemed to throw in seens for the sake of teasing us and proving their point that Patrome won't be a thing. Patricia saving Jerome at the barn? It's actually Eddie! Jerome needs her help? It lasts two episodes and was only because Jerome was dating ''two other girls. ''Plus they bickered the entire time possibly for the writers to say, hey look, THEY DON'T LIKE EACHOTHER. They go on a freaking date? Oh wait, they spend the entire time ''turning the pairing into a joke. ''I mean I'm not going to act like I didn't enjoy their scenes. But I found it insulting that moments for this pairing are either non-existant or seemingly used to mock the people who ship it romantically, rather than at least used to make them friends again. '''5) We have to compete with powerhouse pairings. '''Again, people who ship things like Jabian may think they can relate because they compete with Fabina, but Jabian still makes up a sizable part of the fanbase and their pairing still played a huge part in season 2, so they can't actually relate to this. Other minor pairings/crack ships that people ship (Joyfie, Famber, Jerina, etc) could probably relate. What I'm talking about is, shipping Patrome puts us at odds with Peddie shippers and Jara/Jeroy shippers. Peddie, remember, is one of the biggest OTPs in the show next to Fabina, and Jara/Jeroy were both huge ships as well. Being in the middle of not only one, but two (or three) giant pairings is pretty complicated. Don't even get me started on shipping more than one of those pairings because to some people, you either ship it as a complete fan or not. It kind of stings when you not only know your pairing is much less likely to occur than the bigger pairings, but you also know that the show refused to acknowledge your pairing in the long run when, other minor pairings at least had friendship scenes to fall back on. With that said, I'm still a Patrome Shipper all the way. And again, this blog wasn't done so I could complain, but so I could speak the truth and finally make a patrome-focused blog. Also because I was bored and I could. Now it's your turn. Try writing down some things that make it hard to be a member of YOUR OTP. Remember, this is all for fun and to get things off your chest. If I see any bashing of other pairings or whatever, I'll delete those comments :D Category:Blog posts